vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanzaki Kaori
Summary Kanzaki Kaori is a magician and a Saint, a person born with a body similar to the Son of God, which grants her superhuman powers. Initially the leader of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church, she left them and joined Necessarius, a British magic organization tasked with hunting magic criminals and eliminating any magical threat to the United Kingdom. In Necessarius she met Index and Stiyl Magnus, who became her friends. Later in the series, she would reunite with her former companions when the Amakusa also joined Necessarius. Considered one of the ten strongest magicians in London, Kaori has taken part in almost all of the important events of the series involving the magic side. Kaori is the protagonist of one of the series sidestories, in which she works to resolve a series of incidents all over the world related to Norse mythology, which ends up with her fighting fellow Saint and Valkyrie, Brunhild Eiktobel. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A normally, High 6-C with Yuisen Name: Kanzaki Kaori, Salvare000 (Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved), Breaker of God Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Magician, Saint, Priestess and Current Pontiff of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, including night vision, Master swordswoman, battoujutsu expert, Rune magic, Amakusa style magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Statistics Amplification, Healing magic, Wire-based attacks, can block dimensional slicing attacks with Yuisen, can cut through and neutralize lightning attacks, able to withstand high temperatures and survive in space, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to other Saints like Silvia, who is comparable to Hel, could fight Misha Kreutzev, in the past she killed an evil dragon that could swallow a mountain) normally, Large Island level with Yuisen (Can match Acqua of the Back, Carissa's Curtana Original's power and Brunhild's Gungnir Replica, supposedly can cut an Archangel in half) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Could keep up with Gabriel for some time, able to hold her own against Carissa with Curtana Original and later fight Carissa with a shard of Curtana Second and the weakened Knight Leader and Acqua at the same time, should be much faster than Salome and Gunha) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Mountain Class normally, Large Island Class with Yuisen Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Extremely high, but depletes faster when using Yuisen and much faster while using Breaker of God. In the past she was capable of defending a small village from thousands of enemies, can match Carissa and Acqua of the Back for a long time. Can fight while in the middle of extreme pain and suffering damage in all her body because of her Breaker of God technique Range: Extended melee range with Shichiten Shichitou (2m), dozens of meters with Nanasen and magic Standard Equipment: Shichiten Shichitou, seven steel wires Intelligence: Above average; expert fighter and master swordswoman. Expert magician who is knowledgeable in multiple styles of magic, to the point she can identify the basis of spells belonging to her least used style (Rune Magic) and figure out a counter for them in an instant Weaknesses: As a Saint, she's weak to attacks and magic that resemble how the Son of God was killed (being stabbed, a crown of Thorns and the crucifix), Yuisen drains her stamina faster than normal Notable Attacks/Techniques: Amakusa's Magic/Combat: As the former leader of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church, Kanzaki is able to use a mix of Christian, Buddhist and Shinto spells. The Amakusa are particularly skilled on a brand of Idol Theory that allows them to cast spells using symbolism hidden in body movement and everyday items. *'Nanasen' (七閃 Nanasen, lit. "Seven Flashes"): Kanzaki Kaori's main form of attack, in which she uses a fast fake iai draw to hide the motion of her hand directing seven thin steel wires to surround and slice the enemy. Due to the wires being extremely hard to perceive by regular humans, those unaware of the trick might come to the wrong conclusion that Kanzaki is using magic to extend her sword's range tens of times and to turn one iai strike into seven. These wires can 'split' into thousands, and they can also be used to create three-dimensional magic arrays to cast magic. **'Barriers:' Kanzaki can use her wires to create several defensive magic barriers. She can even create a massive defensive spell to protect the area around Buckingham Palace. This magic barrier was powerful enough to withstand several bunker cluster missiles. She can also user barriers that block flames and heat. **'Boundary of Forbidden Wires' (禁糸結界 Kinshi Kekkai): A spell originating from South East Asia, Kaori creates a summoning circle using her wires. It's meant to summon a god to protect houses, but it can be used to cover at least a 100-meter radius circle with around 20 minutes of prep. The spell creates a unique wavelength of magic to cause the assault forces to be wrong in their judgment of the area. For example, it can make them think a particular house they're supposed to guard is actually a different house 300m away. Just like Stiyl's Opila runes, this spell creates a people clearing field. **'Red Lotus Flames:' Using her wires, Kanzaki summons a strong red flame to surround the target, creating explosions upon the target. **'Ice Spells:' Kanzaki can also use her wires to use ice magic. **'Communication Spell:' Kanzaki can use her wires to set up a communication spell that projects her voice over long distances. **'Tracking Spell:' Kanzaki can use her wires to absorb a small portion of the magic power of a spell in order to get the general distance and direction to the caster, with a maximum range shown of 20km. **'Redirection:' Kanzaki can use her wires to form a three-dimensional magic circle and embed additional magical symbols that will disturb the relay route of an enemy's external power. This allows her to divert or even redirect the power of an attack back to its source. **'Analysis Ribbon:' Kanzaki can use her wires to produce a steel ribbon 5 centimeters thick and 3 meters long. When used in combination with a stain remover, the ribbon uses the concept of stains not being allowed in religious clothing due to purity reasons and how most clothes have a process with which they react to their own stains to automatically analyze a magical item in search of any interferences or tricks used by an enemy magician. However, Kanzaki can only use this if she can weave the wires together in a way that corresponds to said item, so it's only useful in rare occasions. *'Shichiten Shichitou' ("Seven Heaven Seven Swords"): A nodachi over 2m long, from a type known as "command sword" used in Shinto rain calling ceremonies. **'Cutting Lightning:' A basic Japanese spell based on the legends of swords slicing through lightning, it allows Kanzaki to slice through and neutralize lightning/high voltage electric attacks. **'Yuisen' (唯閃 Yuisen, lit. "Single Flash"): A spell that is the result of the crystallization of numerous spells that temporarily increases Kanzaki's strength and speed, infusing her sword with magic and giving her the capability to slice even Christian angels. Since this is a technique intended to be used to end a fight quickly, it tires out Kanzaki if it's used continuously during a long fight. *'Breaker of God' (神を裂く者 Kami wo Saku Mono, lit. "He who cleaves God"): A special state reached through a unique breathing method to refine internal magic power that greatly enhances Kanzaki's blood vessels, muscles, nerves, organs and bones. However, this spell puts a huge burden into her body, and if used for too long it will quickly wear her body and stamina down as if she has an intense fever. *'Healing Magic:' Developed when Kanzaki Kaori had lost her comrades and was going down the path that Saints often go down, this magic is based on her qualities as a Saint and the feats of resurrection carried out by the Son of God. While unable to carry its intended purpose, it remains a way for Kanzaki to heal people. Kanzaki can heal the injuries of others by using the symbol of a cross and transferring her Saint magic to them. *'Balance Spell:' Kanzaki's asymmetrical attire is part of a minor spell that increases her balance and allows her to use both sides of her body more effectively. *'Defensive Spells:' Kanzaki knows several minor defensive spells that can be casted to protect her body from harm, and she is skilled enough to cast them in a hurry. *'Tracking Charm:' Kanzaki can prepare a small white charm in a wire as a necklace that monitors the location of the person wearing it and their use of magic power, allowing Kanzaki to track them. If the person carrying the charm puts a drop of their blood on it they can use the charm to communicate with Kanzaki. If necessary, Kanzaki can cause the wire of the charm to quickly contract to decapitate the wearer, with enough strength that even a steel framework can be cleanly sliced through. *'Communication Charm:' Kanzaki can prepare a communications spell by putting a sticker-shaped charm in a cellphone that transmits voices to other charms at long distances using small vibrations. *'Analysis Counter:' Kanzaki is able to continuously switch the type of her magic power between Christian, Buddhist and Shinto to counter interception magic that analyzes her magic power and uses that analysis to try to send it out of control and kill her. *'Rune Magic:' Besides her use of Amakusa-style magic Kanzaki is also knowledgeable in Norse runes, to the point of being able to identifying Norse-based spells and their basis on sight, also quickly analyzing the meaning of magical runes and coming up with counters in a split second. For example, when faced with a magic circle that used the runes Dagaz and Jera (Day and Summer) to cause an explosion by manipulating the dryness and heat of the area, she was able to locally rob it of its effectiveness by using the magical meaning of the thick clouds on the sky "hiding the area from the sun". She was also able to disable a rune alarm trap by adding an extra rune with a marker so that the alarm wouldn't trigger, and used her wires to carve runes on Alfar's body to create the illusion that she had killed her, when in truth the blood spraying from Alfar's body was Kanzaki's. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Thread Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Rune Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6